


there's no show without an audience

by highfalutin baby birb (fevered_dreams)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Lingerie, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 19:19:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16561748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fevered_dreams/pseuds/highfalutin%20baby%20birb
Summary: Sometimes Jounouchi just makes Kaiba's life more trouble than it's worth. This is definitely one of those times.The wager, apparently, involved giving Pegasus the chance to watch Kaiba and Jounouchi share an intimate moment together. Those were Pegasus’ words - not overwhelmingly offensive, yet still rage-inducing.Except, in Jounouchi’s words, it was actually more like, “Pegasus wants to watch you tie me up and fuck me while I wear overpriced lingerie.”





	there's no show without an audience

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for Jei! i hope you like it!!

I If Kaiba thought getting caught up in Ancient Egyptians politics was absurd, then this was truly something else.

Kaiba craved control. That was no surprise to anyone, he was sure. It just made him feel good - comfortable - when there were no surprises because everything was going exactly according to Kaiba’s plan.

So, Kaiba was most definitely not pleased with this sudden turn of events.

“Come now, Kaiba,” Pegasus drawled, sitting at his desk all prim and proper and eyeing Kaiba with a smirk. With one eye, the only eye Pegasus still had, Kaiba reminded himself smugly, Pegasus continued to leer.

Jounouchi made a small, aborted noise beside Kaiba, and he was suddenly not as smug.

“A bet is a bet,” Pegasus said. His voice was smooth, but Kaiba felt prickled. Kaiba bristled at the uncertain slide of Pegasus’ words over him, but he did his best to hide it because Pegasus would be even more insufferable otherwise. “And I know you’re not the type to go without honoring a bet, Kaiba.”

Neither was Jounouchi, and that was the beginning, middle, and probably disastrous end of this whole situation.

Kaiba wasn’t sure about the exact details behind said bet, but that didn’t stop Jounouchi’s loss from being a huge pain in _Kaiba’s_ ass. Kaiba wasn’t even the one who was getting fucked, but he was somehow sore regardless and addled with one of the worst headaches he’d ever known.

“I lost a duel against Pegasus,” Jounouchi had quirky informed him earlier, all crestfallen and strangely guilty.

“And?” Kaiba tutted. He was busy, after all, trying to figure out how to perfect his newest duel disk system. “Am I supposed to console you about it? We all know that you’re a half-baked duelist at best, so I’m not particularly ”

“Yeah, well, there maybe have been a bit of a… wager involved.”

Jounouchi hadn’t even gotten angry at Kaiba for snapping at him, and that should’ve been the first warning. The second one should’ve been Jounouchi not demanding Kaiba for sex later that night as he usually did when Kaiba was too busy to spoil him.

And then Kaiba had spoken to Pegasus about it during one of their customary, but extremely annoying, meeting.

The wager, apparently, involved giving Pegasus the chance to watch Kaiba and Jounouchi share an intimate moment together. Those were Pegasus’ words - not overwhelmingly offensive, yet still rage-inducing.

Except, in Jounouchi’s words, it was actually more like, “Pegasus wants to watch you tie me up and fuck me while I wear overpriced lingerie.”

That description, while more crude and stamped with Jounouchi’s illegible scrawl of a signature, was at least more accurate.

Because, as things stood now, Jounouchi really was tied up, dressed up, and ready for Kaiba to fuck him right in the middle of Pegasus’ office.

To make matters worse, Kaiba couldn’t even refuse because Pegasus was holding the deck to his new duel disk over him hostage just for this, and that was even more infuriating; if Kaiba had been the one dueling, he definitely wouldn’t have lost, and they would’ve easily avoided this.

In the end, though, Kaiba really was a man of his word. He had to be, as a businessman. It was the only tried and true way to gain the people’s trust and money, after all.

“I hope you’re prepared for this. This is your mess anyway,” Kaiba growled at Jounouchi. Jounouchi was splayed underneath him with silk restrains around his arms and ankles and black lace lingerie around this rest of him, and, really, it wasn’t a bad look.

The black contrasted nicely against Jounouchi’s skin, lightly tanned from his new work as a construction site manager for Kaiba Corp’s newest amusement park, and it certainly was intricate. The detailing was delicate, laughably so if it weren’t for the fact that it looked good. The empty space in-between lace drew Kaiba’s eyes to all the lean muscle covering Jounouchi’s body, which made Jounouchi look like the most delectable and delicate mess of a man.

That didn’t mean the whole thing was any less aggravating, but at least Jounouchi was all dressed up as he lay against Pegasus’ office couch. The couch was obnoxiously ornate, fashioned with the outdated Victorian ages in mind from its gaudy print to its ornate crowning, but it was at least big and comfortable.

It was also quite spacious. It didn’t take too much effort for both Jounouchi and Kaiba to sprawl across it, and Kaiba was glad to advantage of its size by burying his face into the crook of Jounouchi’s neck to block out the sight of Pegasus’ rye boring straight into him.

Unsurprisingly, Pegasus was opposed to that.

“Ah-ah,” Pegasus tutted. “I expect to be able to see your face, Kaiba.”

“I’m pretty sure that wasn’t part of the ridiculous deal you made with Jounouchi,” Kaiba growled.

“It’s part of my deal with you to keep _our_ deal on the table.”

Kaiba snarled, but he acquiesced. Jounouchi looked up at him with a wry smile, and Kaiba could only roll his eyes in return.

“Let’s get this over with, then.”

Jounouchi was hardly even clothed, save for the panties that was far too small to conceal his dick much. He was also already half-hard, against all the odds, so that ridiculously pair of underwear wasn’t much more than a glorified garnish over a meal that, quite frankly, didn’t even need it.

Though Kaiba would never say that out loud; Jounouchi already thought too highly of himself.

Kaiba, on the other hand, was still dressed, which Pegasus was becoming increasingly displeased with. At Pegasus continued insistence, Kaiba begrudgingly reached for his own shirt. There was a pause, a moment of unfounded embarrassment on Kaiba’s end, before Jounouchi reached up to help Kaiba undress.

“Let me help,” Jounouchi whispered.

“I’m glad you’ve finally decided to do something useful,” Kaiba said.

“Yeah, yeah, nag at me all you want. We still gotta do this anyway.”

Jounouchi’s hands were as calloused and torn up as ever, but, even as rough as they felt, they were still comforting, in their own way. A small hint of normalcy, perhaps, amidst Kaiba stripping down to nothing in front of Pegasus.

Then, Kaiba was naked and cold within Pegasus’ office, and it was nowhere near normal.

“Come on, just kiss me,” Jounouchi gusted, “or we’ll be here all day.”

Kaiba couldn’t help but hesitate. In his place, Jounouchi bridged the gap between them in a quick swoop upwards, easy as pie. Jounouchi strained a bit against the silk cuffs holding him down to get anywhere close, and, from the corner of Kaiba’s eye, he could see the way Jounouchi arms and wrists flexed from the effort.

It looked nice, to be honest.

Overall, Jounouchi looked nice like this, and it was surprisingly easy to sink into the feeling of his chapped lips against Kaiba’s as Kaiba reveled in the heat of his skin. It was all familiar and so, so nice, even if Kaiba would never admit as much out loud.

Of course, Pegasus’ hungry gaze was impossible to completely forget, but at least this made it a bit more tolerable.

Through it all, Jounouchi was surprisingly lax. Kaiba felt Jounouchi legs twitch against his sides, and Kaiba suspected that it was from an aborted attempt to wrap his legs around Kaiba’s waist because Jounouchi did love doing that so much.

In fact, Jounouchi seemed, for a lack of a better word, into it. He moaned just like he always did - maybe even more, now that Kaiba thought about it - and he strained against his restraints with fervor. His barely-covered dick made the panties look like some joke with how much Jounouchi was spilling out of it, pre-cum dripping all over it and into the tiny little crevices the lace left behind.

All things considered, Kaiba found it as strange as it was enticing.

At least, he did until he saw Jounouchi’s eyes slide over to Pegasus’. It was just a moment, hardly even real and much subtler than Kaiba expected from Jounouchi - impressive, really.

It was just too bad that it wasn’t that impressive.

Kaiba didn’t say anything. He simply bent his head down and lapped at Jounouchi’s collar bones because he knew Jounouchi liked that. As expected, Jounouchi keened in response and turned his face towards Kaiba’s ever-so-slightly.

Kaiba allowed it, even enjoyed it, for a moment. Then, he moved and bit down at the juncture of Jounouchi’s neck _hard_.

“Shit, Kaiba, what the fuck?” Jounouchi asked, but there was that little hitch in his breath that Kaiba knew all too well - a sound that Kaiba was also pleased to elicit. Kaiba grinned and didn’t let up just yet.

When he did, Kaiba made sure to keep a firm grip on Jounouchi’s hair; it wasn’t like Jounouchi could go anywhere or do much in his current state, tied up as he was, but Kaiba enjoyed having that extra bit of control over him anyway.

Jounouchi didn’t seem opposed, either way.

Kaiba tugged lightly, and Jounouchi’s breath hitched again. Kaiba kissed Jounouchi and tasted the aftertaste of the hitch before drawing away with the feeling settling sweetly on his tongue.

Kaiba made sure to admire the mark he left behind. At the same time, he eagerly took in Jounouchi’s needy, pretty expression, cheeks flushed and eyes glassy. Kaiba was convinced that this unabashed wanton desire was Jounouchi’s second-best look.

His absolute best was when he was in the midst of a duel.

This was more than good enough, though.

“Don’t tell me,” Kaiba began, chest pressed down flush against Jounouchi’s so he could feel the heave of his breath, “that you’re actually enjoying this?”

Instead of responding, Jounouchi just blinked, shuddered, and moaned, and that was the only answer Kaiba really needed.

He tugged on Jounouchi’s hair again and felt the whimper reverberate through him.

“You are, aren’t you?” Kaiba whispered. Jounouchi gave him the tiniest wisp of a nod in response. “God, who knew you could be such a big _slut_?”

At that, all Jounouchi could do was moan and beg for more, gaze unfocused, yet fixed so firmly on Kaiba’s face that Kaiba just had to preen.

It was a nice mood. Jounouchi was breathing hard and quivering harder beneath Kaiba with excitement, and Kaiba was beginning to think that perhaps this wouldn’t be completely horrible. Right now, Kaiba was more than content to bask in this moment until this whole ordeal was over, and then they could enjoy it even further in private.

Except, the mood was all but ravaged as Pegasus’ voice effortlessly tore through the ease.

“Please don’t cover Jounouchi up like that,” Pegasus said, and Kaiba hated how chastised he felt even though he absolutely didn’t care about Pegasus’ opinion at all. “It ruins the show, you know.”

Kaiba grit his teeth and could taste the bone grinding apart at the force because the only thing he disliked more than incompetence was being ordered around. Except, Kaiba Corp’s next big project and reputation were on the line, so he couldn’t do anything about it.

Slowly, he pulled apart from Jounouchi, just enough to please Pegasus. Kaiba refused to remove his hand from Jounouchi’s hair, however, so Jounouchi just had to move with him; when he couldn’t pull away from his restraints any further, the tension on his scalp simply increased, and Jounouchi moaned even more.

“At least one of us enjoying this,” Kaiba muttered. “Well, I suppose two, if you count Pegasus over there.”

“Sorry,” Jounouchi breathed.

“What’s the sense in apologizing now? As if that’ll do anything to change what a needy whore you are.”

Jounouchi’s mouth fell open with a silent groan, and Kaiba smiled back.

They had explored with a few of these things before, some of these nuanced kinks, but never with voyeurism. Kaiba was never interested, and Jounouchi never asked.

Now, however, Kaiba couldn’t find it in him to mind too much.

Kaiba pulled his hand out of Jounouchi’s hair and pressed it firmly against his throat where he could feel his pulse fluttering. With his other hand, he quickly found the bottle of lube Pegasus had tossed at them earlier before uncapping it with his teeth. With a sharp tug, he pulled Jounouchi’s panties to the side and felt the delicate fabric pull apart under his touch. It was a bit of a shame because Kaiba actually liked it quite a bit, but he could always buy plenty more later.

Not to mention, it was nice to not have silk lace rubbing against his fingers as he opened Jounouchi up for him.

“Oh, finally,” Jounouchi whispered. “I thought we’d never get here.” Faintly, Kaiba thought he might’ve heard Pegasus say the same, which was annoying because that was just one more reminder that Pegasus was still there. So, he focused on Jounouchi instead, adding a second finger without warning and curled his fingers up quickly, just the way he knew Jounouchi liked.

“I guess I should’ve expected that a little whore who enjoys being fucked while getting watched by seedy old men would be eager for it,” Kaiba hummed.

“ _God_ , Kaiba, please -” Jounouchi begged.

“Please what?”

“I don’t - I don’t know,” Jounouchi breathed.

“That’s not exactly a very telling answer.”

“I just want to be fucked,” Jounouchi whispered. “I want you to fuck me.”

Kaiba hummed. “I could’ve guessed as much, I suppose. You’ve always been a needy little thing.”

Kaiba added a third finger, scissoring and twisting his fingers, fueled on by Jounouchi’s heady groans that were almost enough to even distract from the snide comments Pegasus insisted on making.

There was a, “Just like that - open him up like that a bit longer.”

Then, a, “Didn’t I alrady tell you to not get so close to Jounouchi? He’s the main attraction, after all; the one who’s all dressed up. Not that you don’t look good, too, Kaiba.”

Not to mention, a, “What are you whispering over there? Please speak a bit louder. I don’t like feeling ostracized like this.”

And Kaiba hated being told what to do, so he didn’t particularly listen to any of that. Pegasus scoffed and wrinkled his nose about it, but at least he didn’t hold the duel disk over Kaiba’s head again in a bid for more. That was mercy, of some kind.

And that meant that Kaiba could focus most of his attention on Jounouchi instead of wondering what the far-off rustle of cloth meant.

In hindsight, Kaiba might’ve been too eager with the lube. Jounouchi’s ass was practically a mess, so Kaiba hastily took of the dripping leftover lube to coat his own dick. He, too, was hard now, against all odds, and that was fine by him as he lined himself up against Jounouchi’s opening.

“Let’s go, let’s go,” Jounouchi breathed. “Kaiba, hurry up.”

For once, Kaiba was more than willing to do as told.

He pushed in quickly, maybe a bit harshly, and didn’t let up at all until his crotch was flush against Jounouchi’s ass. With nothing more than a split second of rest, Kaiba pulled back until only the tip of his cock was still inside and let Jounouchi _want_ for it.

And did Jounouchi want it.

He babbled almost incoherently and pushed up as far as he could, so much that Kaiba could almost hear the silk cuffs straining under the pressure.

“Oh, Kaiba,” Pegasus purred, breath ragged, “I never knew you could be such a cruel lover.”

“I can be even meaner to you, if you’d like.”

“But then poor Jounouchi would feel left out.”

Begrudgingly, Kaiba had to admit that Peagsus was probably right. So, he turned his attention back on Jounouchi with renewed vigor and another snap of his hips.

Even tied down as he was, Jounouchi slid up the couch with Kaiba’s thrusts, hitting his head lightly against the ornate and probably gold-plated arm rest as a result.

“Ow, shit,” Jounouchi hissed, equal parts aroused and pained.

“Sorry,” Kaiba said dispassionately.

“Look, you know I love a little pain, but, I have to say, I’m not entirely into getting a concussion during sex.”

“Noted.” Kaiba squeezed his hand down against the base of Jounouchi’s throat and felt the flutter of his heartbeat. “Good thing you enjoy this, huh? Enjoy being watched while I pin you down the way you deserve.”

Jounouchi nodded and pushed up even more, whining. “Yes, yes, I do.”

“Tell me if you need me to stop,” Kaiba whispered, far too soft for Pegasus to hear because it wasn’t for him, no matter how much he wanted it.

Jounouchi nodded sharply against the hand on his neck, and Kaiba nodded back.

Kaiba used his other hand to feel the silk of Jounouchi’s bra, running his fingers over it until he could feel Jououchi’s nipples hardening beneath his touch, nice and pretty. Around Kaiba’s dick, Jounouchi was as tight and warm as ever, and he only grew tighter as Kaiba fondled his nipples; as much as Jounouchi liked to deny it, he really was quite sensitive, and Kaiba greatly enjoyed taking advantage of that.

Jounouchi was also pretty kinky, too, because he couldn’t stop himself from looking over to make sure Pegasus was still watching them. He licked his lips shiny wet as his eyes met Pegasus’, Kaiba noted.

“I can’t believe that you first, got us into this mess, and, second, have the nerve to be enjoying it,” Kaiba growled. “I should punish you for this. It seems like that’s what you want, anyway.”

“Oh, yes, daddy,” Jounouchi teased, grin wide, “punish me.”

Kaiba scoffed. “I’m not sure if you’re really in any position to be so cheeky with me.

“You should do something about it then.”

Kaiba was neither a coward nor one to disappoint, so he was more than eager to oblige.

“I can’t believe that a huge slut like you is just begging to be fucked in front of an audience. I can’t believe that you’d be turned on by something like this, and that you expected me to just go along with it, as if you’re the one in charge here,” Kaiba hissed. He pulled out with every inhale and thrust back in with each exhale. In terms of his own breathing, of course.

Jounouchi’s breathing, full of heady moans and needy gasps, were too unsteady to follow.

With each thrust, Jounouchi groaned even louder, and Pegasus’ steel-tipped gaze grew even sharper.

Hesitantly, Kaiba peered over to look at Pegasus and found that he was still watching them as intently as ever, one hand resting casually on his desk, barely brushing against the stem of his wine glass. His other hand was nowhere to be seen, and Kaiba quickly turned away before he could think about it anymore.

And just in time, too.

“Kaiba,” Jounouchi moaned, legs shivering against his restraints, hips trying desperately to snap up closer and faster into Kaiba in time with his thrusts. “Come on, pay attention to me.”

Kaiba snorted, but it was half-hearted. “You’ve always been needy for attention, now that I think about it. I guess I shouldn’t be so surprised you’d enjoy this, then.” He gave another particularly harsh thrust and heard Jounouchi’s moan get stuck in the back of his throat. “You attention whore.”

“Oh, God,” Jounouchi breathed. His skin was warm and flushed a dull pink, and his nipples were firm. Kaiba moved his hand from Jounouchi’s neck to one of his pert nipples, teasing it for some time with the stroke of his thumb through the silk before giving it an abrupt flick of a twist.

Jounouchi keened, and Kaiba drank it in as fast as he could.

“Kaiba, please,” Jounouchi whispered. “I wanna come.”

“Soon,” Kaiba said because it was true. “Soon.”

“My, my,” Pegasus hummed from afar, yet not far enough. “It seems I underestimated your skills as a lover, Kaiba.”

Kaiba ignored him, even if he didn’t entirely mind the comment. Jounouchi, evidently, also thought as much.

While Kaiba’s one hand was still teasing Jounouchi’s nipple, he wrapped the other one around Jounouchi’s dick and gave it a nice, long squeeze and pull.

“Kaiba, you’re killing me here,” Jounouchi said, bucking as far as he could into Kaiba’s grip, so intensely that the couch might’ve just split in half if it weren’t so expensive.

“It’d be the least you’d deserve for getting us into this mess,” Kaiba replied. “Just be happy that I’m letting you come at all.”

“You’re so generous, master,” Jounouchi drawled sarcastically.

“Like I said, I could just not let you come at all,” Kaiba said coolly. “Though I’m sure you still would regardless. You seem easy to get off on a lot of things.”

“Then hurry and get me off,” Jounouchi huffed.

Kaiba rolled his eyes. Even like this, tied down and gussied up with Pegasus watching them, Jounouchi was still as demanding as ever. But, Kaiba supposed that was something that he actually like about him, at the end of the day.

So, he pumped at Jounouchi’s cock and rammed into him at a vicious pace, pointed and sharp but also being careful to avoid jostling Jounouchi too much. Through it all, Jounouchi gave no complaints. Instead, he gave Kaiba a raging stream of, “fuck, Kaiba, give it to me” that Kaiba met with his own gasps and groans.

Ever-demanding, ever-Jounouchi. Surprisingly simple despite everything else around them. Warm, smooth, and familiar.

Jounouchi came first, all over his already-destroyed panties and then some on the bra as it shot up. For a brief moment, Kaiba thought about how he’d also have to buy more of those before he, too, was coming. He buried himself in just a bit deeper inside Jounouchi and let himself believe that it was just them, as usual.

Pegasus, predictably, would not allow that.

“Bravo, you two!” Pegasus exclaimed with emphasis on his clapping that snarled horribly in Kaiba’s ear. At least hi hands looked clean. “Truly, that was a marvelous performance!”

“Yeah, yeah, you had your fun,” Kaiba said. “Now give us a bit of time to make ourselves presentable before we leave.”

“But what would be the fun in that?” Pegasus asked.

“It’s the least you could do before I start buying into _your_ stocks,” Kaiba countered.

Pegasus pouted and stared on for some time before finally relenting. As he walked away, obnoxiously slow with the stinging clip of his heels, Pegasus turned and gave Jounouchi a smile.

“Thanks for helping me out, Jounouchi,” Pegasus said, low and slow. “I hope you had as much fun as I did.”

Pegasus turned and strode of the room in no time after that, leaving Kaiba and Jounouchi alone. Jounouchi felt uncharacteristically tense beneath Kaiba, and Kaiba felt uncharacteristically calm as he undid Jounouchi’s restraints.

“So,” Kaiba began, “do you mind telling me what that was all about?”

“I -“ Jounouchi stuttered. His eyes darted away, and his lips pursed. “I don’t know.”

“You know you’re a horrible liar. We both know,” Kaiba said. “So might as well just tell me the truth.”

Jounouchi sighed, as if he had been the one grieved by the whole situation. “Ok, but you have to promise me that you won’t get mad.”

“No.”

“Alright, at least don’t kick me out of here ass-naked if you do get mad.”

“Maybe.”

“Cool.” Jounouchi stopped and sucked in a prolonged breath. “Well, thing is, I may have… planned for this to happen. With Pegasus, I mean.”

Kaiba paused to consider. He was both surprised yet completely unfazed, which was a little odd. Eventually, he said, “I would have preferred for it to be with almost anyone _except_ Pegasus, but we can talk about that more later.”

Jounouchi blinked, gaped, and looked generally taken aback, which wasn’t exactly his best look. Then, he smiled, and that, Kaiba had to admit, was much better. “Yeah, cool. We can totally do that after we get out of here. You can even ‘punish’ me more for it later.”

Kaiba rolled his eyes. “If only you were so lucky.”

“I’m starting to think that maybe I am.”

Or maybe that was a sign that Kaiba was spoiling Jounouchi too much, but it was fine for now because he certainly wasn’t going to be as nice about it after they got back to his penthouse.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, and please let me know what you think :)
> 
> if you want to talk to me or want to know more about how you can support me, you can find me on [tumblr](https://fever-d-dreams.tumblr.com)


End file.
